royalpainsfandomcom-20200213-history
But There's a Catch
Premise Hank is invited to a charity football tournament run by Ken "Killer" Keller (Michael B. Silver). During the tournament, tensions flare and Hank must put his feelings aside to treat an injured Keller. Summary Evan begins a staff meeting and congratulates Jill on her first staff meeting. Paige brings in muffins where she says that some people have been talking about HankMed. She offers to be HankMed's publicist. As Paige leaves they say that Divya is upstairs asleep, and Hank says that they do not need a publicist. Jill says they should talk about Divya. Divya will not tell them what happened with her family so Evan has come up with a plan, KDB. KDB stands for keep Divya busy, he has filled her day with patient visits, supply runs, a massage, and then a tune up for his van. Hank has a new client appointment and takes Jill out. Divya comes downstairs and then heads immediately back upstairs as Evan begins talking. A man said his boss had called saying that he had been losing weight and been less talkative. He does not want to see the doctors and continues to do his work and ignores all of Hank's questions. The man allows them to check his blood pressure when he says he has a machine that will work better than his current one. They both arrive at the same conclusion at the same time. Hank runs into Ken, his old friend the man's boss. Ken says that he cannot run the house without him. He needs the grounds to be in shape as they are having professional football team players come play with people who pay to play with them. A feud ignites between Ken and Hank and Hank agrees to play in the game to show that he is a better football player than Ken. Evan is accompanying Divya on her trip to get medical supplies. He is playing with medical scissors. At the football camp the professional players are giving instructions to the men who paid to play. Hank, Ken, and the other guys do various drills with the players instructions. Hank has a discussion with one of the players and it turns out that Ken is his agent. Ken introduces Jill to Greg and she talks to him about her fantasy football game. Evan also wants a scooter. At checkout Divya's card declined so Evan gives the cashier his. As a result he offers Divya a HankMed corporate card so she would not have to buy supplies himself. Divya speaks with the grounds keeper about his medication, which was prescribed in the eithtys. She asks about his personal life and he thinks that Ken is trying to get rid of him for a younger guy. Divya then notices something on the man's leg and thinks that he has an infection from a rose prick. She tells him that a side effect of his current medication is depression and gives him anew prescription. She tells Evan to stop playing with the scissors he bought. While playing Ken is injured. Hank has Divya give him morphine but that there is no blood going to his arm. While going to get the morphine Divya's car is taken away so Hank improvises a solution. The blood has been returned to his arm and he is splinted and taken to the hospital. Divya tells Evan that she does not want a massage. Evan assumes that she would not want to take his car to get cleaned. Evan suggests talking about it and compares her to a poor orphan girl dressed in designer clothes. She tells him that the car was leased in her father's name not hers. Divya leaves and says she will see him tomorrow but forgot she had a car, and then she heads upstairs. Ken is resting but called Hank because his grounds keeper was not getting any better. In the meantime Ken is watching tape from their high school football games. Ken's father taped every single one of them. Ken and Hank share a drink while watching the game. Ken asks about his father and says that he is in prison and Ken's father died a few years ago. At the cottage Paige is going over a list of items in a care package they are going to send to Eddie. Divya has been upstairs asleep since she got home. Evan reveals that Divya never deposited her paychecks from HankMed, so her parents were paying for everything. Paige gives Hank a magazine which has a story about HankMed which annoys Hank At the charity football game Jill tells Hank that the blood tests are back on Ken and he is doping. Hank begins the game. Divya says she is here to check on the grounds keeper and when Evan reminds her that he told them to leave him alone, she decided to ignore that so Evan is going to ignore it when she asks for the same thing. She also tells Evan to worry about his own family. Ken's arm has gone numb so Evan gives him the scissors and Hank tells him they are rectal scissors. Divya arrives with a device that actually cuts off the cast. Jill has called an ambulance but Ken does not want to go to Hampton Hospital because they screwed up last time. He has Jill get the old blood pressure monitor so they can convince Ken to go to the hospital. Ken agrees to go after the test. Divya goes to the grounds keeper and has filled his medication. She then talks to him about the flowers and tells him that paranoia is also a symptom of his old medication. He says that the flowers are his friends and that the place is his home for over forty years. Divya tells him that if he tries the new medication his depression and paranoia will subside. He asks Divya why her father does not talk to her, she tells him there are many reasons but that she does not understand any of them. The groundskeeper gives Divya a flower to help her because he gave her something to help. Evan asks how she knew he was depressed not sadness and when she explains he asks whether she is sad or depressed about her parents. She says she is sad. Evan said that Divya can crash with them for as long as they want if her parents wont have them. Paige is on the phone and seems very flustered about a phone call. Paige says she doesn't care about the publicist thing and asks for Hank for help. She asks Hank if he will keep it confidential and he says yes but that it would be awkard with Evan. She changes her mind and enters the coffee shop. As Hank visits Ken in the hospital, his groundskeeper is leaving. And Ken is sending him on vacation. Hank apologizes for going overboard. He asks if he was blood doping. Ken says he was not but if he was then he has a blood disorder. Ken left to go to the mountains to get more oxygen into his blood to get a competitive edge. Ken asks if Hank will come play next year. As Hank leaves Jill wheels him away. Divya apologizes for letting her personal life interfere with HankMed. She then apologizes to Evan for the father crack. Evan and Hank say they have a surprise for her. At the same time Greg drops off Hanks trophy and prize. He also asks where they got the nice car outside which he reveals is Divya's surprise. They got her a new SUV, well slightly used SUV. Evan says that if the company were bigger they could have gotten the Mercedes, and he will not stop working to grow the business. Cast Main Stars * Mark Feuerstein as Hank Lawson * Paulo Costanzo as Evan R. Lawson * Jill Flint as Jill Casey * Reshma Shetty as Divya Katdare Guest Stars *Brooke D'Orsay as Paige Collins *Michael B. Silver as Ken Keller *Kenneth Franklin as Adrian Scott *Zach Poole as Cashier *Greg Jennings as Himself *Sab Shimono as Keller's Gardener Category:Episodes